tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Contenders
Meet the Contenders was a series of online promotional videos that tied into The Great Race, written by Ian McCue. The videos were narrated by the Announcer (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) and each video (one uploaded every Wednesday at 10:00 A.M. until the release of the film in both the UK and US) showed the participants of The Great Railway Show and their stats, event and country of origin. None of the characters that were shown in the videos speak. The shorts were included as bonus features on the DVD and Blu-Ray releases of The Great Race. Gallery File:MeettheContenders1.png File:MeettheContenders3.png File:MeettheContenders4.png File:MeettheContenders5.png File:MeettheContenders6.png Videos Philip of Sodor Philip of Sodor, titled Philip of the UK on the UK channel, is the first video for The Great Railway Show. It was uploaded on the television series' official YouTube channel on April 13, 2016. Description First engine up, Philip! Recently arriving on the Island of Sodor, he's an engine favorite amongst his engine friends. Philip will play the role of Sodor Representative and flag carrier. Characters * Philip * Gordon Location * Knapford Station Yard Country * Sodor Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. Stock footage from said episode is also used. Gallery File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Philip's stats File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead78.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead79.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead82.png|Stock footage File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Philip File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Philip's left side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Philip's back side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Philip's right side view Video File:Philip of Sodor Axel of Belgium Axel of Belgium is the second video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on April 20, 2016. Description Axel of Belgium is an amazing looking engine that was built for speed. The lean mean racing machine won over his army of fans with his charms and looks. Character * Axel Location * Belgium Country * Belgium Event *The Great Race Trivia * The Main Line, unmodified, is used to represent Belgium for this video. Goofs * In the final scene of the video, Axel's trailing wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab. This error was later corrected in the PBS Kids release, however, his trailing wheels remained missing. Gallery File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Axel's stats File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Axel File:AxelinBelgium.png|Axel in Belgium File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Axel's left side view (Note: his rear wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab) File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Axel's back side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Axel's right side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow7.png|PBS Kids version File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow8.png|PBS Kids version Video File:Axel of Belgium Yong Bao of China Yong Bao of China is the third video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on April 27, 2016. Description Strong, sleek and steamy, Yong Bao of China knows how to put on a show! Character * Yong Bao Event *Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * China Country * China Trivia * The hill from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure was redressed to represent China for this video. Goofs * During the scene of Yong Bao in China, his tender running board disappears. Gallery File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Yong Bao's stats File:YongBaoinChina.png|Yong Bao in China File:YongBaoinChina2.png File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Yong Bao File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Yong Bao's left side view File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Yong Bao's back side view File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Yong Bao's right side view Video File:Yong Bao of China Raul of Brazil Raul of Brazil is the fourth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 4, 2016. Description Introducing Raul of Brazil. A one time champion a few years back, he is well respected throughout the railway. Character * Raul Event *Shunting Challenge Location * Brazil Country * Brazil Trivia * Knapford Yards was redressed with palm trees to represent a Brazilian shunting yard for this video. Goofs * Raul is incorrectly described as being based on the Sentinel 7109, which was the inspiration for Logan's number. * Despite the fact that Raul is implied to be working in Brazil, the rolling stocks he's shunting are British. Gallery File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Raul's stats File:RaulinBrazil.png|Raul in Brazil File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Raul File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Raul's left side view File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Raul's back side view File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Raul's right side view Video File:Raul of Brazil Ashima of India Ashima of India is the fifth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 18, 2016. Description Meet Ashima of India. A simply breathtaking engine that brings mystery and wonder. Character * Ashima Event *Shunting Challenge Location * India Country * India Trivia * The Main Line was redressed with flowers to represent India for this video. Gallery File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Ashima's stats File:AshimainIndia.png|Ashima in India File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Ashima File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Ashima's left side view File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Ashima's back side view File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Ashima's right side view Video File:Ashima of India Ivan of Russia Ivan of Russia is the sixth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 25, 2016. Description Meet Ivan of Russia. A very strong diesel engine who finished second in the shunting challenge. Character * Ivan Event *Shunting Challenge Location * Russia Country * Russia Trivia * The Sodor Dieselworks, covered in snow, was used to represent a Russian shunting yard. Goofs * Despite the fact that Ivan is implied to be working in Russia, the rolling stocks he's shunting are British. Gallery File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Ivan's stats File:IvaninRussia.png File:IvaninRussia2.png|Ivan in Russia File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Ivan File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Ivan's left side view File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Ivan's back side view File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Ivan's right side view Video File:Ivan of Russia Gina of Italy Gina of Italy is the seventh video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 1, 2016. Description Don't let Gina's looks deceive you. This small and compact engine can match the boys pound for pound. Character * Gina Event *Shunting Challenge Location * Italy Country *Italy Trivia * Arlesburgh Harbour was redressed to represent an Italian seaside town. * Gina's stats say that she is a 0-2-0. In Italy, the wheel arrangement is counted by the amount of axles on an engine rather than the amount of wheels. Goofs * Despite the fact that Gina is implied to be working in Italy, the rolling stocks she's shunting are British. Gallery File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Gina's stats File:GinainItaly2.png|Gina in Italy File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Gina File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Gina's left side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Gina's back side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Gina's right side view Video File:Gina of Italy Spencer of UK Spencer of UK is the eighth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 8, 2016. Description Meet Spencer. Serving as the private engine to the Duke and Duchess, Spencer is known as a regal engine that holds the land speed record for a steam locomotive. Characters * Spencer * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Event *The Great Race Location * The Mainland Country * England Trivia * Sir Nigel Gresley is mentioned by the Race Announcer. * Interestingly, despite the title saying that Spencer is from the United Kingdom, his stats say that his country is simply "Mainland". * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good, Etienne's, and Frieda's is used to represent the English Main Line. * Spencer is said to be the one who holds the fastest speed record for a steam engine. In real life, this title is held by his brother Mallard. Gallery File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Spencer's stats File:SpencerintheUK.png|Spencer in the UK File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Spencer File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Spencer's left side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Spencer's back side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Spencer's right side view Video File:Spencer of UK Rajiv of India Rajiv of India is the ninth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 15, 2016. Description All hail the emperor of India, Rajiv. Rajiv is a small tank engine but bursts with color! Character * Rajiv Event *Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * India Country * India Trivia * The Fenland Track was redressed to represent India. Additionally, the Taj Mahal was used as a landscape in the video. Goofs * Rajiv's animation begins to rotate before the announcer says "Rajiv of India". Gallery File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)1.png|Rajiv's stats File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)2.png|Rajiv in India File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)3.png|Rajiv's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)4.png|Rajiv's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)5.png|Rajiv's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)6.png|Rajiv Video File:Rajiv of India Percy of Sodor Percy of Sodor is the tenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 22, 2016. Description Meet Percy. Picked at the last minute for the shunting challenge, Percy is an unlikely hero. Characters * Percy * James (not named) Event *Shunting Challenge Location * Sodor China Clay Company Country * Sodor Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of Tale of the Brave. Stock footage from said special is also used. * The text in the event box says "Shunting" in the video, despite Percy not participating in the shunting challenge in the actual movie, likely due to the fact that Percy was the original Sudrian contestant for the Shunting challenge when Thomas was left on Sodor after his accident. Gallery File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Percy's stats File:TaleOfTheBrave847.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave848.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave849.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave853.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave850.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave851.png|Stock footage File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Percy File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Percy's left side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Percy's back side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Percy's right side view Video File:Percy of Sodor Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor is the eleventh video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 29, 2016. Description The streamlined power house, Gordon the Shooting Star, is a lean mean moody machine that is heading to the front of the race. Character * Gordon Event *The Great Race Location * Gordon's Hill Country * Sodor Goofs * Gordon's basis stats say that he is based on an LNER A3 Pacific like his brother Flying Scotsman. But he is actually an experimental GNR A0 Pacific locomotive. Gallery File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) Stats File:ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Shooting Star (Gordon) on Gordon's Hill File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shooting Star (Gordon) File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) left side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) back side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) right side view Video File:Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor Shane of Australia Shane of Australia is the twelfth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 6, 2016, but was previously shown on an Australian news website when Shane was first publicly revealed. Description Meet Shane of Australia. Shane is a big, strong engine who works tirelessly to ensure he's in the best shape for the strongest engine race. Character * Shane Event *Strength Competition Location * Australia Country * Australia Trivia * Bluff's Cove was redressed to represent the Australian coast for this video. * There are a few differences between the original and the newer video: ** When Shane is shown in Australia, the newer video shows him pulling rolling stock. ** The newer video has more 'sparkles' in the background. ** His speed stat was changed and the event category was fixed to say he is in the strength competition instead of the Great Race. Goofs * In the original video, Shane's stats say that he is competing in the Great Race. However, in the film, he competes in the strength competition. The Race Announcer even says that the strength competition is the event that Shane competes in. This was later fixed in the official upload on the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. * Shane's tender wheels and chain coupling are not rendered properly towards the end of the showcase video. * Although Shane is implied to be working in Australia, the rolling stocks he's pulling are British. Gallery File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats (original) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats (current) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Original version File:ShaneinAustralia.png|Current Version File:ShaneinAustralia2.png|Shane in Australia File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shane File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shane's left side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shane's back side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shane's right side view Video File:Shane of Australia Emily of Sodor Emily of Sodor is the thirteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 13, 2016. Description Looking better than ever, Emily has two extra large driving wheels and one of the tallest funnels on Sodor. Character * Emily Event *Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * Ulfstead Castle Country * Sodor Goofs * Emily's wheel configuration stats incorrectly stated her as a 4-2-0 instead of a 4-2-2. Gallery File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Emily's stats File:EmilyatUlfsteadCastle.png|Emily at Ulfstead Castle File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Emily File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Emily's left side view File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Emily's back side view File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Emily's right side view Video File:Emily of Sodor Vinnie of North America Vinnie of North America is the fourteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 20, 2016. Description Meet Vinnie, the tough, rule-bending engine who will do anything to come in first place. Character * Vinnie Event *Strength Competition Location * North America Country * North America Trivia * Anopha Quarry was redressed to represent North America for this video. * Although Vinnie represents North America, his flag for this video represents the United States of America (USA). Goofs * Vinnie's basis stats is incorrectly describes him as a U-4-b instead of a U-4-a steam locomotive. * Although Vinnie is implied to be working in North America, the rolling stocks he's pulling are British. * The flag for Vinnie's video is that of the United States, but his prototype was built and operated largely in Canada. * Vinnie's brake van was not rendered properly as it can be seen through the roof of it. Gallery File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Vinnie's stats File:VinnieinNorthAmerica.png|Vinnie in North America File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Vinnie File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Vinnie's left side view File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Vinnie's back side view File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Vinnie's right side view Video File:Vinnie of North America The Flying Scotsman The Flying Scotsman is the fifteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 27, 2016. Description Meet The Flying Scotsman, the first locomotive to reach 100 mph! Characters * Flying Scotsman * Gordon (mentioned) Event *The Great Race Location * East Coast Main Line, England Country * England Trivia * This is the only video not to have the engine's nationality in the title. * The Main Line, unmodified, was used to represent the East Coast Main Line for this video. * The video states that the Scotsman was the first to reach 100 mph; however, this is not entirely true. He was the first official engine to do so, as the City of Truro unofficially held the title. * This promotional video marks the first time the red express coaches have been seen since Season 12 and in CGI. Gallery File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Flying Scotsman's stats File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman on the East Coast Main Line File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK2.png File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Flying Scotsman File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Flying Scotsman's left side view File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Flying Scotsman's back side view File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Flying Scotsman's right side view Video File:The Flying Scotsman Carlos of Mexico Carlos of Mexico is the sixteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on August 3, 2016. Description Meet Carlos. He won the strength competition at the first Great Railway Show, but now he's back and competing in the best decorated parade! Character * Carlos Event *Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * The first Great Railway Show Country * Mexico Trivia * The upper terrace of the Shunting Yards, unmodified, was used to represent the first Great Railway Show. * This is the only Great Railway Show video that doesn't show the engine somehow moving (shunting, chuffing along); instead it remains stationary. Goofs *Despite the fact Carlos is implied to have been in Mexico, the rolling stocks behind him are British. Gallery File:CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Carlos' stats File:CarlosinMexico.png|Carlos at the first Great Railway Show File:CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Carlos File:CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Carlos' left side view File:CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Carlos' back side view File:CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Carlos' right side view Video File:Carlos of Mexico Henry of Sodor Henry of Sodor is the seventeenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on August 10, 2016. Description Meet Henry, one of Sir Topham Hatt's first engines! He may not be the strongest, but we'll see if this engine can win the strength competition! Character * Henry Event *Strength Competition Location * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) Country * Sodor Trivia *The Race Announcer mentions the events of The Sad Story of Henry/The Adventure Begins and indirectly references his former need of special coal. Goofs *In Henry's basis stats, William Stanier's name is misspelled as "Stannier". *The description incorrectly spells Hatt's as "Hat's". Gallery File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Henry's stats File:HenryonGordon'sHill.png|Henry climbing up Gordon's Hill File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Henry File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Henry's left side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Henry's back side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Henry's right side view Video File:Henry of Sodor Etienne of France Etienne of France is the eighteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on August 24, 2016. Description Meet The Great Race's most modern engine, Etienne of France! He may be the fastest engine, but he always plays fair! Character * Etienne Event *The Great Race Location * France Country * France Trivia * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good, Spencer's, and Frieda's video's was redressed with catenary-power lines to represent the French Main Line. Goofs * Etienne's basis stats incorrectly give his wheel arrangement as Co-Co instead of Bo-Bo. Gallery File:EtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Etienne's stats File:EtienneinFrance.png|Etienne's pantograph File:EtienneinFrance2.png|Etienne in France File:EtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Etienne File:EtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Etienne's left side view File:EtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Etienne's back side view File:EtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Etienne's right side view Video File:Étienne of France Frieda of Germany Frieda of Germany is the nineteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on August 31, 2016. Description Meet Frieda. This streamlined engine is competing to win the strength competition. Characters * Frieda Event * Strength Competition Location * Germany Country * Germany Trivia * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good and Spencer's and Etienne's videos is used to represent the German Main Line. The background actually bears resemblance to Grunewald forest in autumn season. Goofs * Although Frieda is implied to be working in Germany, the rolling stocks she's pulling are British. Gallery File:FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Frieda's stats File:FriedainGermany.png|Frieda in Germany File:FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Frieda File:FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Frieda's left side view File:FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Frieda's back side view File:FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Frieda's right side view Video File:Frieda of Germany Thomas of Sodor Thomas of Sodor is the twentieth video to go and the last to be uploaded for The Great Railway Show. It was released on September 7, 2016. Description Here's the engine you've all been waiting for: Thomas the Tank Engine! What race will this champion compete in? Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel Event * Shunting Challenge Locations * The Main Line * The Construction Yard * Tidmouth Sheds Country * Sodor Trivia * Stock footage from Helping Hiro, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas the Babysitter and Lost Property is used. * This is the only "Meet The Contenders" video to have different terms from the UK and US. When the announcer said "from shunting trucks" in the UK and "from shunting cars" in the US. * For some reason, the "event" box in the video has three question marks in place of the event Thomas is competing in, despite competing in the Shunting Challenge. This is a reference to the fact that in the special, Thomas entering the Shunting Challenge was a last-minute decision. Goofs * In comparison to the other stats, the stats featured indicate that Thomas's length is shorter than Philip and Percy, despite Thomas clearly being longer than both of them. Gallery ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Thomas' stats File:HelpingHiro26.png|Stock footage File:HelpingHiro22.png|Stock footage File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure231.png|Stock footage File:ThomastheBabysitter103.png|Stock footage File:LostProperty24.png|Stock footage File:LostProperty25.png|Stock footage File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Thomas File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Thomas' left side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Thomas' back side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Thomas' right side view Video File:Thomas of Sodor - UK Dub File:Thomas of Sodor - US Dub Trivia * There were no videos shown on May 11 and August 17, the latter date instead showing a nine-minute sneak peak of the upcoming special. * Despite participating in, helping with or visiting the Great Railway Show: ** Henry, Hiro, Stephen and The Great Railway Show Diesels are not in the background lineup of each video. ** James, Hiro, Stephen and The Great Railway Show Diesels do not receive videos of their own, despite James being in the background lineup. External Link * http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/thomas-friends-great-race-video Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous